


Valar morghulis

by RoseAkaShi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: „Ihr seid Lyanna Stark“, stellte die Frau fest.Lyanna runzelte die Stirn. Woher kannte die Frau ihren Namen? „Ich hab gefragt wer ihr seid!“, wiederholte sie fest.Die Frau lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Mein Name ist Aryana Schnee“, offenbahrte sie und verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Und ich biete Euch meine Dienste an.“





	1. Lyanna I

**Kapitel 1: Lyanna I**

 

_„Treue kann man nicht verlangen. Treue ist ein Geschenk.“ (Die deutsch-britisch-schweizerische Schauspielerin, Autorin und Malerin Lilli Palmer)_

 

 **Winterfell, 278 n. A. E.**  
Es sollte ein ganz normaler Tag für Lyanna sein. Sie war mit ihrem Bruder Benjen zusammen in den Wolfswald geritten und dort hatten sie mit Holzschwertern trainiert. Alles war ganz normal. Es war Winter, deswegen war es überall kalt und sie wärmte sich mit ihren Pelzmantel. Sie ruhten nie sehr lange, auch nicht jetzt. Sie beeilten sich mit dem Essen, damit sie sich danach wieder bewegen konnte. Es war nicht gut lange still zu sitzen. 

Auf einmal kam ein Pferd mit einem Reiter, einer Reiterin, die sie überraschte, indem sie von hinten über den Ast sprang und vor ihnen hielt. Die junge Frau darauf stieg ab und verwundert stand Lyanna auf. „Wer seid ihr?“, fragte sie verwirrt und musterte die Frau vor, die wie sie Hosen trug und ein Schwert an ihrem Gürtel. Ein Schwert! Vater würde es ihr nie erlauben ein Schwert zu tragen oder ihr Haar so kurz zu halten. Die Frau hatte nur schulterlange Haare. 

„Ihr seid Lyanna Stark“, stellte die Frau fest. 

Lyanna runzelte die Stirn. Woher kannte die Frau ihren Namen? „Ich hab gefragt wer ihr seid!“, wiederholte sie fest. 

Die Frau lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Mein Name ist Aryana Schnee“, offenbahrte sie und verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Und ich biete Euch meine Dienste an.“

Wieso? Wieso tat sie das? Wieso wollte sie das?

Unsicher sah sie zu Benjen, der aber noch ganz erstaunt von dem Anblick der Fremden war. Er wusste auch nichts dazu zu sagen. Langsam trat Lyanna einen Schritt nach vorne. „Wenn du meinem Vater dienen willst, dann musst du mit nach Winterfell kommen.“

„Ich will nicht eurem Vater dienen, Mylady“, betonte Aryana. „Ich will euch dienen.“

„Aber wieso?“, fragte Lyanna hilflos. Sie verstand nicht wieso eine Fremde ihr ihre Dienste anbiete. Jemand den sie noch nie getroffen hatte. Von dem sie nicht einmal gehört hatte. 

„Es meine Aufgabe und mein Schicksal euch zu beschützen“, antwortete Aryana und dennoch verstand Lyanna immer noch nichts. „Es ist mir vorherbestimmt. Ich wurde hierher geschickt, um euch zu begleiten und an eurer Seite meinen Tod zu finden.“

Das klang… grauenvoll. Diese Frau glaubte, dass es ihr Schicksal war an ihrer Seite ihren Tod zu finden. Lyanna wollte damit nichts zu tun haben. Sie wollte für sowas nicht verantwortlich sein. 

Aber die junge Frau, Aryana, schien es ernst zu meinen. Sie zog ihr Schwert, legte es vor ihr nieder, kniete und sprach: „Ich gehöre euch, Mylady. Ich werde euch steht’s beschützen. Ich gebe mein Leben für euch, wenn es nötig ist. Das schwöre ich, bei den Alten Göttern und den Neuen.“

Angst kam in ihr hoch und sie blickte zu Benjen, der mit großen Augen von der knienden Frau zu ihr auf schaute. Sie wusste immer noch nicht wirklich, was in der Frau vor ging. Aryana war eine Fremde und doch wollte sie für sie sterben. Ihr dienen. Sollte sie annehmen? Was würde ihr Vater dazu sagen? Wäre er einverstanden? Oder würde er die Frau fortschicken?

Lyanna atmete tief durch und tat, was sie glaubte, dass es richtig war, auch wenn die Angst ihre Brust zuschnürte. Sie nahm Aryanas Hand und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich schwöre, dass es nun für euch steht’s einen Platz in meinem Heim und an meinem Tisch gibt. Und das ich keine Dienste von euch verlangen werde, die für euch unehrenhaft wären. Das schwöre ich bei den Alten Göttern und bei den Neuen.“

Nach ihrem Schwur erhob sich Aryana wieder. Ihr geschworenes Schild. Eine junge Frau von der sie nichts wusste. Jetzt war es kein gewöhnlicher Tag mehr. 

Mit ihrem neuen geschworen Schild und ihrem kleinen Bruder kehrte sie zurück nach Winterfell. Ihr Vater war auf den Hof und sah sie, bevor Lyanna sich an ihn wenden konnte. Er stoppte als er sie alle sah und musterte Aryana voller Erstaunen. 

Lyanna wusste nicht wirklich, ob ihr Vater ihr überhaupt zuhörte, als sie ihm die Geschichte erzählte. Die ganze Zeit über blickte er an ihr vorbei, auf die junge Frau. Lyanna war sich nicht sicher, wieso das so war. 

„Bitte, sie darf doch bleiben, oder Vater?“

Ihr Vater war streng, ernst und dennoch freundlich. Zumindest konnte er alles drei davon sein. Gerade schien er nur weit entfernt. Schließlich wendete er sich von ihnen allen ab und stimmte zu: „Sie kann bleiben.“

Ab diesen Tag an lebte Aryana Schnee in Winterfell und wurde zu ihrem Schatten. Die junge Frau war ernst und wachsam. Dennoch konnte Lyanna alles mit ihr gemeinsam machen. Sie wurde nicht in ihrem Benehmen korrigiert und von ihren Abenteuern abgehalten, sondern einfach nur begleitet. Wahrscheinlich wäre es auch Heuchelei von Aryana, wenn sie es täten würde. Schließlich war sie auch kein Sinnbild einer Lady. 

Zwar mochte sie die junge Frau, ihr geschworenes Schild, aber es gab auch viele Dinge, die sie frustrierten. Abgesehen davon, dass Aryana nichts von sich wirklich preis gab, war sie auch noch in allen besser als sie. Lyanna war es gewöhnt, dass Männer im reiten, im Schwertkampf und im Bogenschießen, besser als sie waren. Schließlich konnte sie nur heimlich üben und bekam nie richtigen Unterricht. Aber eine andere Frau… sie war das wilde Mädchen!

Zumindest fand sie meist in Aryana eine gute Gesellschaft. Ihr geschworenes Schild hatte kein Interesse daran mit ihr über Männer oder Handarbeit zu sprechen. Die beiden konnten einfach nur schweigen und es war nicht störend. 

Eines aber störte sie auch noch, dass Aryana sich weigerte mit ihr zu trainieren. Aryana trainierte immer nur allein. Machte Bewegungen oder Übungen. Sie trainierte auch mit den Jungen, nachdem sie diese erst einmal dazu überredet hatte, aber nicht mit ihr. Wenn Lyanna heimlich im Wald trainierte, dann saß Aryana nur auf einen Ast und beobachtete sie, schliff und polierte ihr Schwert dabei. 

Ein neuer Alltag schlich sich ein, aber dann wurde sie mit Robert Baratheon verlobt. Neds Freund. Aber so wie sie gehört hatte war er ein Weiberheld und hatte bereits einen Bastard. Sie wollte nicht heiraten und auf keinen Fall wollte sie so einen Mann heiraten. Er würde ihr niemals treu sein und sie würden eine unglückliche Ehe führen. Am liebsten wollte sie schreien und weglaufen, aber ihr Vater sagte ihr, es sei ihre Pflicht. Ihre Pflicht!

Auch Brandon wurden gegen seinen Willen verlobt und obwohl er protestierte, fügte er sich besser in sein Schicksal als sie. Er hatte ja auch Glück. Brandon wurde mit Catelyn Tully verlobt, einem Mädchen von dem man nur gutes hörte. Es war ungerecht. Das Schicksal war ungerecht zu ihr, denn es hatte sie zu einer Frau gemacht. Neds Briefe konnten sie nicht beruhigen. Ihr Leben würde furchtbar unglücklich werden. 

Während sie wetterte und sich beschwerte, sagte Aryana einfach gar nichts. Schweigsam hörte sie zu, oder vielleicht auch nicht, und polierte ihr Schwert. Aryana hatte es auch gut. Sie war ein Bastard und wurde nicht einfach gezwungen jemand zu heiraten, den sie nicht wollte. Sie konnte einfach eine Kriegerin sein. Niemand hielt sie von irgendetwas ab. 

„Es ist furchtbar!“, fluchte sie zum wohl hundertsten Mal. „Ich will ihn einfach nicht heiraten!“

„Ich würde mich nicht darüber aufregen“, meinte Aryana ungerührt, ohne zu ihr aufzuschauen. 

Lyanna runzelte die Stirn. „Und wieso nicht? Du hast leicht reden. Niemand zwingt dich dazu irgendjemand zu heiraten.“

„Ich würde mich nicht aufregen, weil egal was du sagst oder tust, du sowieso nichts daran ändern kannst“, antwortete Aryana ihr. „Es ist also reine Energieverschwendung. Außerdem wirst du ihn nicht sofort heiraten. Es sind noch ein paar Jahre hin und bis dahin kann noch viel passieren. Es ist die Zukunft, die noch nicht geschrieben wurde. Du solltest dich nur mit Problemen befassen, die direkt vor dir liegen und an denen du auch was ändert kannst.“

Mit verengten Augen sah Lyanna ihr geschworenes Schild an. Aryana und ihre… Pragmatik. Es frustrierte sie. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, war Aryana so ruhig. Zwar schienen sie so viel gemeinsam zu haben, aber ihre Persönlichkeit unterschied sich vollkommen. Lyanna war wild und temperamentvoll, während Aryana ruhig und nachdenklich war. Sie schien so erwachsen zu sein, dabei wusste sie das Aryana auch gerade mal siebzehn Jahre alt war. Es war eine der wenigen Fragen, die sie ihr beantwortet hatte. 

Frustriert stampfte sie auf den Boden und schrie in den Himmel aus dem der Schnee fiel.


	2. Rickard I

**Kapitel 2: Rickard I**

 

_„Es ist leicht über ein Königreich zu herrschen, aber schwer, die eigene Familie zu regieren.“ (Aus China)_

 

 **Winterfell, 279 n. A. E.**  
Rickard starrte aus dem Fenster nach unten auf den Trainingshof von Winterfell. Aryana Schnee trainierte dort mit dem Waffenmeister, dessen Geschick sie bei weitem übertraf. Seit das Mädchen in Winterfell angekommen war, ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen. 

Obwohl seine Tochter es selbst nicht bemerkte, fiel es ihm natürlich auf. Lyanna und Aryana sahen aus wie Schwestern. Tatsächlich sah er aber noch mehr Ähnlichkeit zwischen Aryana und seinem zweitgeborenen Sohn Ned. Er konnte es gar nicht abwarten, sie nebeneinander zu sehen und seine Theorie zu vertiefen. 

Er konnte zwar von sich sagen, dass er ein ehrenhafter Mann war, aber er war nicht immer ein treuer Ehemann gewesen. Wahrscheinlich waren seine außerehelichen Aktivitäten im Gegensatz zu anderen verhältnismäßig wenig gewesen, doch es gab drei Male an denen er eine andere Frau als seine Ehefrau Lyarra gebettet hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass Aryana von einem der drei Frauen kam. Dass sie seine Tochter war.

In ihr floss das Wolfsblut, obwohl sie sehr viel besser darin war es zu kontrollieren, als Brandon und Lyanna. Dennoch hatte sie es. Sie war eindeutig eine Stark, auch wenn sie den Namen nicht trug. Sein Bastard. 

„Darf ich am Turnier teilnehmen?“, fragte Brandon aufgeregt. Seit er seinen Kindern von dem Turnier in Harrenhal erzählt hatte, waren sie kaum noch zu beruhigen. 

„Ja“, antwortete Rickard ihm. Er war alt genug dafür und wenn er versuchen würde seinen Sohn davon abzuhalten, dann würde dieser sich wahrscheinlich einfach gegen seinen Willen stellen, verkleiden und dennoch teilnehmen. „Hol bitte Aryana herein.“

Verwirrt sah Brandon ihn an, dann aber nickte er und ging heraus. Lyanna war schon abgehauen, als sie ihre Bitte ausgesprochen hatte und er sie abgelehnt hatte. Sie war seine Tochter und obwohl sie gerne glaubte, dass sie eine Konkurrenz für einen Mann war, war sie es nicht. Aryana dagegen… er fragte sich, wo sie das kämpfen gelernt hatte. Es war nicht der nördliche Stil oder einen anderen, den er kannte. Sie tanzte praktisch um den Gegner und bekämpfte ihn mit akrobatischen Zügen. Ihr konnte er das Wort Kriegerin nicht absprechen. 

Rickard fragte sich, was sie vor hatte. Er hatte die Geschichte von seiner Tochter Lyanna gehört, dass Aryana glaubte an ihrer Seite den Tod zu finden, um sie zu beschützen. Ihm machte diese Nachricht Angst. Hatte sie eine Vision gehabt? Wurde sie von jemand geschickt, der eine derartige Vision gehabt hatte?

Wie es auch war… ihm behagte der Gedanke nicht, dass seine Tochter glaubte, dass ihr Schicksal darin lag für jemand anderen zu sterben, auch wenn es ihre Schwester war. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle, dass Aryana nur sein Bastard war. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht, dass sie starb. 

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, als er sah, wie Brandon mit ihr sprach, um sie herein zu holen und schaute noch einmal auf die Einladung. Nicht von Lord Whent, sondern die von Rhaegar Targaryen. Er plante etwas. Wahrscheinlich wollte er seinen Vater absetzen, den verrückten König Aerys. 

Noch war er sich nicht sicher, ob er in einem solchen Konflikt, möglicherweise Krieg, überhaupt Partei ergreifen wollte. Der Norden sollte sich nicht derart in die Angelegenheiten des Südens einmischen, pflegte seine Frau immer zu sagen. Aber Lyarra war schon lange nicht mehr da. 

„Ihr habt mich gerufen, Lord Stark“, sagte Aryana, als sie herein trat. Ihre braunen Haare hielt sie Schulterlang und sehr einfach zurück. Wie Lyanna bevorzugte sie Hosen, aber manchmal trug sie auch Röcke mit Schlitzen an den Seiten für die Bewegungsfreiheit. Wie Männer trug sie ein Wams. Nirgendwo an ihrer Kleidung war ein Zeichen, das zeigte, ob sie zu einem Haus gehörte. 

Das Schwert an ihrer Hüfte war klein und schmal. Perfekt für eine zierliche Person wie sie. Aber auffallender war der Dolch an der anderen Seite ihrer Hüfte. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, hatte er sofort erkannt, dass es ein Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl war. Er fragte sich, wie sie an diesen gekommen war. 

„Ich habe ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke für euch anfertigen lassen, die nach eurem Geschmack sein dürften“, sagte er und deutete auf einen Kleiderhaufen auf dem Hocker vor dem Kamin. „Als Geschworenes Schild meiner Tochter Lyanna ist es nur richtig, wenn ihr auch das Zeichen meiner Familie tragt.“ 

Die Kleidung war so dezent, wie die Kleidung die Aryana immer trug, aber aus gutem Material. Keine Rüstung, aber ein fein gearbeitetes Kettenhemd war dabei. 

„Vielen Dank, Mylord“, sagte sie und hob den Kleiderhaufen auf. „Ich werde sie tragen.“

Rickard nickte ihr zu und nach einer kurzen Verbeugung ging sie wieder hinauf. Er verschränkte seine Hände unter dem Kinn. Noch wusste er nicht, was er mit dem Mädchen tun sollte. Er könnte sie ansprechen, aber war sich nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren würde. Auch wusste er nicht, wie er sie dann behandeln sollte. Als seine Tochter… er würde nicht wollen, dass sie kämpfte. Aber sicher konnte er es auch keinem Mädchen wie ihr verbieten. Sie war erwachsen und von ihm distanziert. Er könnte sie legitimieren lassen, aber wahrscheinlich würde sie es nicht als liebevolle Geste betrachten, wenn er danach eine Ehe für sie arrangierte. Das einzige was er wusste war, dass er sie in Winterfell behalten wollte. Bisher hatte sie ihren Platz an der Seite seiner Tochter Lyanna gefunden, aber was war später? Wenn Lyanna Robert Baratheon heiraten würde, würde sie dann mitgehen?

Seine Gedanken hörten nie auf zu Kreisen, besonders nicht, wenn es um seine Kinder ging. Wahrscheinlich war dass das Schicksal aller Eltern. 

 

Ein paar Tage später reisten sie alle ab. Brandon und Lyanna waren vor Aufregung kaum zu bremsen. Ganz anders war es bei Aryana, die fast eine finstere Miene aufhatte, was alle bemerkten. 

„Freut ihr euch nicht auf das Turnier, Aryana?“, fragte Brandon nach. Rickard hielt seinen Sohn genau im Auge. Er wusste das Brandon einen Ruf bei den Frauen hatte und obwohl ihn das zumeist egal war, konnte er es nicht zulassen, dass er mit seiner möglichen Halbschwester schlief. 

„Ein Turnier ist etwas für Südländer“, antwortete Aryana. „Als Nordländerin habe ich an einem solch überflüssigen Spektakel kein Interesse.“

Brandon hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Dann wollt ihr nicht versuchen für Lyanna zu gewinnen? Oder beim Bogenschießen oder beim Nahkampf mitmachen? Ihr hättet darin wirklich eine Chance zu gewinnen und stellt euch die Gesichter der Südländer vor, wenn eine Frau gewinnt!“

„Es wird wahrscheinlich etwa eurem ähneln, Lord Brandon“, meinte sie gelassen. „Wenn ich euch mal wieder nach einem Kampf in den Schlamm stoße.“

Tatsächlich war es bei jedem Kampf so. Irgendwann hatte auch Brandon aufgehört dagegen zu argumentieren, dass sie ein Mädchen war und er nicht gegen sie kämpfen wollte. Das hatte sich schnell gerecht. Brandon hatte nicht die geringste Chance gegen sie. Aryana war ihm bei weitem überlegen. Götter, er war sich sogar sicher, dass auch er gegen sie nicht bestehen würde. 

 

Einen Tag bevor das Turnier beginnen sollte, kamen sie in Harrenhal an. Sie hielten nach den Bannern von Haus Arryn Ausschau und fanden sie bald. Da war auch Ned, der leicht zu erkennen war, auch wenn sie ihn Jahre nicht gesehen hatten. 

Lyanna lief begeistert auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Ned!“, rief sie aufgeregt aus und umklammerte ihn praktisch. Lächelnd betrachtete er seinen Sohn und schaute von ihm zu Aryana. Ja, sie war ganz gewiss seine Tochter. 

„Mylady, wenn ihr erlaubt, würde ich mich eine Weile entschuldigen“, meldete Aryana sich zu Wort. Lyanna sah zu ihr und ignorierte ihre Bitte, stattdessen sagte sie: „Ned, dass ist Aryana Schnee. Sie ist mein Geschworenes Schild.“

Ned sah sie neugierig an und schaute von Lyanna, zu Rickard und dann wieder auf Aryana. Sein zweigeborener Sohn war kein Dummkopf. Er bemerkte das, was seinen anderen Kindern anscheinend verborgen blieb. 

Deswegen streckte er seine Hand aus und schenkte ihr wohl auch eines, seiner seltenen Lächeln. „Es freut mich euch kennenzulernen, Aryana“, sagte er freundlich. „Vielen Dank, dass ihr es euch zu eurer Aufgabe gemacht habt, meine Schwester zu beschützen.“

Aryana schüttelte kurz seine Hand und wandte sich wieder an Lyanna: „Mylady?“ Als würde sie sich erst jetzt wieder erinnern, sagte Lyanna überrascht: „Ich hab nichts dagegen. Ich werde bei meinen Bruder bleiben.“

Registrierend nickte Aryana, verbeugte sich und ging davon. Er mochte es nicht, dass sie allein herum gehen würde, aber was sollte er sagen? Außerdem war sie wohl gut darin in der Lage sich selbst zu schützen. 

Er zwang sich, nicht an sie zu denken und wandte sich an Lord Arryn, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Rickard musste wissen, welche Fortschritte Ned gemacht hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rickard hat einen Bastard? Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Wir wissen zu wenig über den Charakter. Alles ist möglich. Keine Ahnung ob er seine Cousine aus Sympathie geheiratet hat wie Tywin oder ob er von seinem Vater gezwungen war. Hier ist einfach meine Interpretation seines Charakters. 
> 
> Viel interessanter sollte für euch sein, wieso ich alle Starks mit zum Turnier gehen lassen hab, wo es doch die Regel gibt: Auf Winterfell muss immer ein Stark sein. Es heißt Neds Familie starb im Krieg. Seine Mutter hatte eine Schwester, die in Haus Ruhmspeer eingeheiratet hat. Wenn sie also nicht Abstinenz gelebt haben, dann könnten sie durchaus Kinder haben. Vielleicht hatte Ned auch mal Großeltern. Es verlaufen mehrere Stark Zweige ohne konkrete Angaben. Es könnten noch mehr Starks geben und einer von diesen passt gerade auf Winterfell auf.


	3. Arthur I

**Kapitel 3: Arthur I**

 

_„Ich kümmere mich um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten, aber vergiss nicht: Wenn es etwas gibt, was die Welt hasst so ist es eine Frau, die sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmert.“ (Die Wild-West-Heldin, Wirtin, Reiterin und Kunstschützin Calamitiy Jane)_

 

 **Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**  
Es war eine ernste Angelegenheit, warum sie sich hier in Harrenhal versammelt hatten, aber das konnten sie zu keiner Gelegenheit zeigen. Aerys wollte mit seiner Anwesenheit einen Strich durch die Rechnung von Rhaegar machen. Er hatte einen seiner klügeren Momente gehabt. Oder zumindest traf einmal seine Paranoia zu. 

Eine Verschwörung. 

Niemand sprach es allerdings aus, außer natürlich, der König. 

Mit Prinz Rhaegar saßen sie in einem sehr offenen Lager. Rhaegar durfte sich hier nicht zurück ziehen. Er musste sich präsentieren. Immer gesehen werden. 

Arthur trainierte mit Ser Barristan, der trotz, dass er mehr als doppelt so alt war, wie er selbst, noch immer ein starker Gegner war. Es war nur ein Trainingskampf, doch benutzten sie natürlich echte Klingen und schenkten einander nicht. 

Der Kampf kam zu Ende, als er Ser Barristan entwaffnete und ihnen einen Tritt gegen seine Brust gab, wodurch er nach hinten stolperte. Arthur hatte aber nicht aufgepasst und hatte Ser Barristan direkt auf jemand drauf geschleudert, so fielen die beiden zu Boden. Leider Ser Barristan direkt mit seiner Rüstung auf den Jungen drauf. 

Schnell eilte Arthur zu ihnen. „Entschuldige, Junge“, sagte er sofort und half Ser Barristan auf, damit der Junge schnell von seiner Last befreit wurde. „Es war meine Schuld.“

Der Junge sprang sofort wieder auf und entsetzt bemerkte Arthur, dass es gar kein Junge war. Verdammt! „Es tut mir leid, Mylady“, sagte er schnell und verbeugte sich. Ser Barristan tat es ihm gleich, als er bemerkte, dass er eine Frau zu Boden gestürzt hatte. „Wir bitten vielmals um Verzeihung für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Seid ihr verletzt?“

„Ich bin keine Lady“, sagte die junge Frau und Arthur runzelte die Stirn. „Und mir ist nichts passiert.“

Stirnrunzelnd sah Arthur auf, zu der jungen Frau die er erst für einen Jungen gehalten hatte. Sir trug Hosen, Stiefel, ein Hemd und darüber einen Wams. Am auffälligsten waren allerdings das Schwert und der Dolch, die an ihrem Gürtel befestigt waren. Ihre Hände hatte sie hinter ihren Rücken verschränkt. 

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte oder Ser Barristan selbst die Chance hatte sich zu entschuldigen, wandte sie sich von ihnen ab und wanderte gemütlichen Schrittes weiter über den Platz, wobei sie sich um nichts zu kümmern schien. 

Verwirrt sah er von ihr zu Rhaegar, der sie mit seinen Blick fixierte. „Ser Arthur“, sagte er. „Begleite die Dame zurück zu ihrer Familie.“

Ohne zu zögern eilte Arthur ihr hinterher. Es war schwer sie in der Menge auszumachen. Sie ging darin einfach unter. Dennoch schaffte er es sie einzuholen. Obwohl sie auch von hinten mehr wie ein Junge, als eine junge Frau aussah. 

„Mylady, wartet bitte.“

Auf seine Worte reagierte sie gar nicht. Er musste sie einholen, sich vor sie stellen, um sie aufzuhalten. „Mylady, es tut mir leid, dass wir euch Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet haben“, entschuldigte Arthur sich nochmals. „Lasst mich euch zu eurer Familie begleiten.“

Die junge Frau blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Bist du ignorant, dumm oder taub?“, fragte sie ihn und verblüfft war es nun an ihm die Stirn zu runzeln. „Wie bitte?“, harkte er nach. Hatte sie das tatsächlich zu ihm gesagt. „Keines der Dinge natürlich. Mylady, ich wollte nur…“ 

„Aber mir scheint es so, dass es eines der drei Dinge sein muss“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich habe gesagt dass ich keine Lady bin und dennoch sprecht ihr mich fortwährend mit diesem Titel an. Ich sagte, dass ich keinen Schaden genommen hätte und dennoch entschuldigt ihr euch und verfolgt mich. Dies lässt nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu. Ignorant, dumm oder taub?“

Ungläubig sah er die junge Frau an und war plötzlich fasziniert von ihren Augen. Verwirrt blinzelte er und verarbeitete innerlich ihre Worte, die er noch nie in dieser Art gehört hatte. Keine Frau sprach so offen und geradlinig, außer vielleicht in Dorne. Aber auch dort war es eine Seltenheit.

„Verzeihung, ich… Wie darf euch ansprechen?“

„Mit meinen Namen“, antwortete sie. Er wusste ihren Namen nicht und wollte nachfragen, da fügte sie hinzu: „Aryana Schnee.“

„Mein Name ist Arthur Dayn“, sagte er ihr, aber sie schien nicht wirklich darauf zu reagieren. Ihr Gesicht blieb weiter ausdruckslos. „Ich würde dich gerne zu deiner Familie zurückbegleiten.“

„Ich verzichte“, meinte sie sogleich. Aryana musterte ihn, seine Rüstung und sein Schwert. „Hast du Interesse daran zu trainieren?“

Arthur musste sein Gesicht kontrollieren. Er kannte Frauen in Dorne, die Interesse am kämpfen hatten. Aber keine wäre so… keine Frau würde jemals ihn zum Training auffordern. Obwohl er damit nie angeben würde, war er eine lebende Legende. Außerdem war sie… sie war eine Frau. Frauen kämpften nicht wie Ritter. Nicht einmal in Dorne. 

Deswegen antwortete Arthur schließlich: „Wir können nicht gegeneinander kämpfen. Du könntest dich verletzen.“

Aryana Schnee lächelte. Es war ein eigenartiges Lächeln, etwas verzogen und ohne eine Spur Freundlichkeit. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig beunruhigend. „Wenn du das glaubst, dann kenne ich jetzt meine Antwort. Du bist ganz eindeutig dumm.“

Damit wandte sie sich wieder ab und ging. Arthur überlegte sich, ihr nochmal zu folgen, aber hielt dann inne. Sie hatte seine Begleitung nicht geschätzt und auch, wenn Rhaegar befohlen hatte, sie zu ihrer Familie zurückzubringen… Er folgte ihr einfach unauffällig. 

Es war wieder schwer sie im Auge zu behalten. Wieso ging sie nur so leicht in der Masse unter? Schließlich verschwand sie einfach in die Burg hinein. Als er eintrat, war sie schon nirgendwo mehr zu sehen. 

Arthur ging wieder zurück, bekam ihr Gesicht aber nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie war hübsch, auch wenn sie keine leuchtende Schönheit war, wie Cersei Lennister oder seine Schwester Ashara. Aber sie war auch nicht unansehnlich. Außerdem hatte sie eine merkwürdige Ausstrahlung. Eine, die einen vorsichtig und unsicher werden ließ und gleichzeitig schien sie unter zu gehen. Als wäre sie eine wie alle anderen. 

„Wer war sie?“, fragte Rhaegar, als Arthur zurückkehrte und sich zu ihm setzte. „Aus welcher Familie kam sie?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Arthur ehrlich. „Ich hab sie in der Masse verloren. Sie war sehr schnell und ging einfach unter.“

Rhaegar sah ihn kurz noch an, dann wandte er sich ab. 

Arthur dachte weiter an sie. Aryana Schnee. Ein Bastardmädchen aus dem Norden. Keine Lady. Ein Mädchen, das mit ihm kämpfen wollte. Sie trug ein Schwert und einen Dolch. Außerdem wollte sie ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen.


	4. Rhaegar I

**Kapitel 4: Rhaegar I**

 

_„Es gibt Hinweise an einem Tatort, die leider von Natur aus weder gesammelt noch untersucht werden können. Wie sammelt man auch Liebe, Wut, Hass oder Furcht? Aber wir suchen vor allem nach solchen Dingen.“ (Der US-amerikanische Autor James Reese)_

 

 **Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**  
Es fing einfach furchtbar an. Zwar waren alle Lords gekommen, aber auch sein Vater beehrte das Turnier mit seiner Anwesenheit. Eigentlich wäre das keine Katastrophe gewesen, aber dieser Mord war es schon. 

„Hast du sowas schon mal gesehen?“, fragte Rhaegar den älteren Ritter, Ser Barristan Selmy. 

Ser Barristan schüttelten den Kopf. „Niemals.“

„Lord Tywin Lennister will sobald wie möglich mit seinem Sohn und seinem Gefolge abreisen“, sagte Ser Oswell, der in den Raum hinein trat. Er blieb vor der Leiche vor dem Bett stehen. „Er will ihren Leichnam mitnehmen.“

Ser Gregor Clegane, den Rhaegar selbst zum Ritter geschlagen hatte, lag da mit heruntergelassenen Hosen. Ihm war sein Schwanz abgeschnitten und sein Bauch aufgeschlitzt wurden. Seine Gedärme lagen daneben. Nicht weit davon lag die Haut eines Gesichtes. Nicht irgendeines Gesichtes, sondern das von Cersei Lennister. Ihre Leiche hatten sie im Schrank gefunden. Der Maester vermutete, dass ihr erst die Kehle aufgeschnitten wurden war, bevor ihr das Gesicht abgezogen wurde. 

„Das ist verständlich“, meinte Rhaegar und wandte sich von dem Bild ab. Als er eingetreten war, hatte er Mühe gehabt seinen Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten. Keiner hier war zart besaitet, aber dass… „Wickelt sie in Tücher und übergibt sie ihn.“

Rhaegar wandte sich an Ser Gerold. „Wer tut sowas?“

„Euer Ganden, ich habe keine Ahnung“, antwortete ihn der Lordkommandant. „Niemand hat etwas gesehen und Lord Tywin schwört, dass es keine Verbindung zwischen den beiden gab.“

„Wir müssen das aufklären“, sagte Rhaegar und dachte an die schwindende Chance zu einem Bündnis mit den Westlanden. Lord Tywin dürstete zu Recht nach Rache für den Tod seiner einzigen Tochter. „Wer weiß schon davon?“

„Praktisch das gesamte Schloss“, antwortete Ser Oswell unverblümt. 

Das war… schlecht. Es sollte das großartigste Turnier aller Zeiten werden, aber jetzt würde für alle Ewigkeit ein Schatten darüber fallen. Selbst wenn die anderen Lords blieben, dann würden sie sich noch mehr unwohl fühlen. Das Turnier hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen und schon würden alle in heller Panik sein. Rhaegar fragte sich, wie sein instabiler Vater darauf reagieren würde. Hoffentlich mit etwas Würde. Und wenn es schon nicht so sein würde, dann lieber mit Panik als mit Häme. 

„Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden, wer das getan hat, wenn wir Lord Lennister nicht für alle Zeit gegen uns aufbringen wollen“, sagte Rhaegar entschlossen. Er müsste auch eine sehr gute Braut für Jaime Lennister finden, um vielleicht etwas auszugleichen. Einmal hatte Lord Tywin seine Tochter Cersei als Braut für ihn vorgeschlagen. Auch wenn er nicht davon begeistert gewesen wäre, war es dumm von seinem Vater dies abzulehnen. Jetzt war die Perle von Casterlystein tot. „Hat irgendwer etwas gesehen?“

Rhaegar wandte sich an die Königsritter, die wie viele andere die Leute befragt hatten. Ser Oswell sah bei seiner Frage unangenehm aus und er sah ihn neugierig an. „Was wurde gesehen?“

„Mein Prinz, es… Eine Dienstmagd und zwei Wachen haben gesehen, wie Lady Cersei in diesen Raum geschlichen ist. Das ist das einzige.“

Das einzige… und es würde ihnen verdammt nochmal das Genick brechen. Lord Lennister würde es nicht gefallen, wenn seine Tochter noch nach seinem Tod diskreditiert wurde, egal ob es wahr war oder nicht. 

„Das darf keiner erfahren“, entschied der Kronprinz. „Zahlt den drei genug, damit sie darüber den Mund halten.“

Damit wandte sich Rhaegar ab und die Königsritter folgten ihm. Irgendwie hatte sie der Mord alle hierher geschlagen. Fast alle. Prinz Lewyn Martell bewachte zurzeit den König und die Königin, während Ser Jonothor Darry beschützte seine Frau und seine Kinder.

Die ganze Zeit über fragte sich Rhaegar wer das getan haben könnte und wieso. Es musste doch einen Grund für den Mord an einen edlen Ritter und einer edlen hohen Dame geben. Vor allem Ser Gregor Clegane hätte sich gut selbst beschützen müssen können. Der Mörder musste dementsprechend stark und geschickt gewesen sein. 

Rhaegar wollte seinen Respekt zollen und verabschiedete sich daher persönlich von Lord Lennister. Dessen Meine war wie versteinert. Kein Gefühl war in ihm zu erkennen. Keine Trauer über den Verlust seiner Tochter. Dagegen war sein Sohn Jaime Lennister ein Wrack. Rhaegar nahm an, dass das verständlich war, schließlich waren Jaime und Cersei Zwillinge gewesen. Hätte er eine Schwester, würde er sicher ähnlich darüber fühlen. Wie er von seinen Königsgarde wusste, wollte Jaime ursprünglich der Königsgarde beitreten. Zwar hätte er den talentierten Ritter willkommen geheißen, aber es wäre ein taktischer Fehler gegen Lord Lennister. Aber sein Vater hatte es gewollt. Jetzt war das Thema sicher weg vom Tisch. 

„Mein Beileid zum Verlust eurer Tochter, Lord Lennister“, sprach Rhaegar sich aus. „Wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um den Mörder eurer Tochter zu finden.“

„Ich weiß, was ihr hier plant, Prinz Rhaegar“, antwortete Lord Lennister. „Das habe ich immer gewusst. Wenn ich herausfinde, dass euer Vater oder ihr es wart, der diesen Mord bezahlt hat, dann ist euer gesamtes Haus mein Feind. Also bemüht euch nicht, mit euren leeren Versprechungen. Eure Heuchelei rieche ich Meilenweit.“

Damit wandte sich Lord Lennister ab und zog mit seinem Gefolge davon. Sehr sprachlos sah Rhaegar dem Mann nach, der Hand des Königs. Das war mehr als schlecht. Wieso glaubte Lord Lennister, dass sein Vater oder er für den Tod von Lady Cersei verantwortlich waren?

„Jetzt kennen wir das Motiv, mein Prinz“, sagte Ser Gerold. „Jemand versucht Zwietracht zwischen dem Haus Targaryen und dem Haus Lennister zu säen.“

„Oder mein Vater hat den Mord an Lady Cersei wirklich befohlen“, meinte Rhaegar nachdenklich. „Wenn wir ehrlich sind, wäre das gar nicht so abwegig.“

„Aber nicht wahrscheinlich“, widersprach Ser Gerold. „Wenn euer Vater jemand tot wünscht, dann… verzeiht mein Prinz, so hätte ich nicht denken dürfen.“

Rhaegar wusste genau, worauf Ser Gerold hinaus wollte. Sein Vater hätte Lady Cersei einfach zu sich gerufen und sie bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen lassen. Es war wirklich nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sein Vater dafür verantwortlich war. Aber irgendwer wollte dass Lord Lennister das dachte, oder eben das Rhaegar diesen Mord befohlen hätte. Wer könnte von solch einem Zerwürfnis profitieren? Eigentlich traute er eine solche Intrige keinem seiner Vasallen oder einem Land zu. Aber er musste wahrscheinlich so denken, um den wahren Mörder zu finden. 

„Das hier könnte sich zu einer gewaltigen Katastrophe entwickeln“, sprach Rhaegar aus. „Ich hab ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, eigentlich ist Tywin wohl dem Turnier ferngeblieben, wegen seinem Streit mit Aerys. Ob Cersei dabei war, ist nicht bekannt. Aber sehr es von mir aus als Änderung meinerseits.  
> Was Jaime angeht. Am Abend des Eröffnungsfestes sollte er zum Ritter der Königsgarde geschlagen werden. Seht es als gerechtfertigte Maßnahme, ihn entkommen zu lassen. Den Willen dazu hatte er sowieso immer nur durch seine Schwester gehabt. 
> 
> Jetzt beginnt die Suche nach dem Mörder. Wie naiv die Menschen damals waren, die selten davon ausgingen, dass sie genauso gut nach einer Mörderin suchen mussten. Keine Frau wird jemals auf ihre Verdächtigen-Liste geraten.


	5. Eddard I

**Kapitel 5: Eddard I**

 

_„Leid währt nicht immer, Ungeduld macht’s schlimmer.“ (Deutsches Sprichwort)_

 

 **Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**  
Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie sein Bruder ihre Schwester ansah. Gut, wahrscheinlich hatte Brandon noch nicht verstanden, dass Aryana ihre Schwester war, aber das änderte gar nichts. Eddard hatte es beim ersten Blick verstanden und sein Vater hatte sich keine Mühe gegeben seine Vermutung zu demenzieren. Aryana sah einfach wie eine ältere Version von Lyanna aus, eine Stark in jeglichem Blickwinkel. Auch Jon Arryn hatte es bereits bemerkt. Allerdings war Robert ebenfalls blind dafür. Zu seiner Verteidigung, er gab sich sehr viel Mühe Lyanna zu gefallen, auch wenn diese nichts von ihm wissen wollte. 

Eddard dagegen gab sich Mühe seine neue Schwester und Brandon nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, damit nichts Unanständiges zwischen ihnen geschah. Leider war es eindeutig, dass sie Brandon gefiel. Er machte wenig Hehl aus seinen Gefühlen und war wie Robert. Die beiden scherten sich nicht um den Ruf eines Mädchens und die Folgen. Aber es durfte einfach niemals mit Aryana geschehen. Er verstand nicht, warum Vater es ihm nicht gesagt hatte. 

Es war interessant zuzusehen, wie Aryana Brandon entwaffnete und kurz darauf in den Schlamm stieß. Sie war eine hervorragende Schwertkämpferin. Brandon gab sein bestes – das musste er – und dennoch hatte er keine Chance gegen sie. Vielleicht würde Robert sie schlagen können, aber wahrscheinlich mehr durch Kraft als durch Talent. Ned konnte seine Fähigkeiten gut genug einschätzen, um zuzugeben, dass er verlieren würde. 

„Sieg zweihunderteinunddreißig zu Null“, sagte Aryana zufrieden und steckte ihr schmales Schwert weg. Brandon stöhnte und rappelte sich wieder vom Boden auf. „Warum musst du nur zählen?“, beschwerte er sich. Lächelnd zuckte Aryana mit den Schultern. „Wie würdest du sonst deine Unfähigkeit begreifen?“

Lyanna lachte erfreut über den Kommentar. Sie mochte Aryana, besonders da sie sich mit ihr, als ihr geschworenes Schild, freier bewegen konnte. Die beiden hatten mehr gemeinsam, als sie ahnten und hatten beispielsweise denselben Humor. An ihnen war es unbestreitbar zu sehen, dass sie verwandt waren. 

„Jetzt bin ich dran!“, sagte Lyanna und wollte nach einem Schwert greifen. Aber da ging Vater dazwischen. „Nein, Lyanna, dass bist du nicht. Schwerter sind keine Spielzeuge.“

Sofort stieg Lyannas Temperament an. „Wieso? Aryana kann es mir beibringen. Wieso darf sie es Benjen beibringen und mir nicht? Das ist ungerecht!“ Verglichen damit, dass Aryana Schwertkampf praktizierte, wirkte es tatsächlich ungerecht. Aber auch Ned wollte nicht, dass seine Schwester sich verletzte. Auch Aryana nicht. 

„Lyanna, keine Diskussion. Benimm dich oder schicke dich sofort zurück nach Winterfell!“ Wütend stampfte Lyanna nach dem Ultimatum zurück ins Zelt. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen hohen Häusern, hatten sie wie alle Nordmänner Zelte aufgebaut und schliefen darin, anstatt in der Burg. 

Aryana setzte sich neben ihn auf den Baumstamm, der ihnen als Bank diente. „Darf ich dein Schwert sehen, Aryana?“, fragte er interessiert. Sofort zog sie es und überreichte es ihm. Genau schaute Ned sich die Arbeit an – eine sehr gute Schmiedearbeit. „Es ist sehr scharf und schmal.“ „Vor allem spitz“, stimmte sie zu. „Es ist eine Spezialanfertigung für mich. Ich nutze es für den Wassertanz, der in Braavos praktiziert wird.“

Interessiert betrachtete Ned seine Schwester. Sie mussten ungefähr dasselbe Alter haben wie er. „Du warst in Braavos?“ „Ein paar Jahre“, gab sie zu. „Die meiste Zeit meines Lebens habe ich im Norden verbracht. Dort ist meine Heimat.“

„Meine Heimat ist es auch“, gestand Ned ihr. „Auch wenn ich die meisten meiner Jahre im Grünen Tal verbracht habe.“

„Aber du hast dort auch viel gelernt, oder Eddard?“ Ned schaute sie an und bemerkte in dem Moment wie fremd er seiner Schwester war. Es war nur diese Kleinigkeit, die aber alle seine Freunde und Familienangehörigen wussten. Er wollte nicht seiner Schwester fremd sein, auch wenn man argumentieren konnte, dass sie nur Halbgeschwister waren. „Das habe ich“, stimmte er zu. „Und du kannst mich ruhig Ned nennen.“

„Dann nenn mich Arya.“ Arya. Seine Großmutter hieß Arya. Es war ein alter Name aus dem Norden. Er passte sehr gut zu ihr. „Arya“, sagte er lächelnd und sah sie an. 

„Darf ich dich dann auch Arya nennen?“, fragte Brandon begeistert und setzte sich neben sie auf die andere Seite. Er schlang seinen Arm um sie und sofort bemerkte Ned den kritischen Blick der von ihren Vater kam, auch wenn der damit beschäftigt war Benjen zu trainieren. „Mich kannst du nennen wie du willst.“

Aryana reagierte sofort, indem sie ihren Ellbogen in seine Seite stieß, wodurch er gezwungen war loszulassen. Danach schlug sie ihn noch mit dem Ellenbogen kurz gezielt an die Stirn, wodurch er nach hinten vom Baumstamm kippte. „Wie wäre es mit Schwachkopf? Oder Volldepp? Oder Schwächling? Alles trifft zu.“ Die Wachen, die etwas abseits saßen, lachten bei Brandons Anblick und auch Ned konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Eigentlich machte er sich zumindest bei Aryana keine Sorgen, dass sie ihren Bruder etwas zu sehr mochte. 

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Brandon brachte bei Ned fast Magenschmerzen hervor, bei dem starken Lachen, das er unterdrücken musste. „Wieso bist du so gemein zu mir, Arya?“ „Nenn mich nicht so“, antwortete Aryana nur. „Aber-“ „Brandon, das reicht!“, unterbrach Vater sein Gejammer. „Komm her und mach dich nützlich!“

Mit ärgerlichem Blick, genau wie Lyanna vorhin, fügte sich Brandon in sein Schicksal. Seine Geschwister waren wirklich nicht gut darin ihr Temperament zu zügeln. 

Auf einmal stürmte Lyanna aus dem Zelt. „Aryana, ich brauch deine Hilfe. Komm mit!“, sagte seine jüngere Schwester ohne jegliche Höflichkeit. Aryana stand einfach auf und hielt ihre Hand auffordernd hin. Erst da bemerkte Ned, dass er noch ihr Schwert in den Händen hielt und gab es ihr zurück. Aryana steckte es zurück und folgte dann ihrer Schwester, die bereits davon stürmte, eindeutig immer noch wütend. 

Aryana folgte ihr mit viel mehr Würde und Eleganz, die ihr Outfit eigentlich gar nicht versprach. Sie hatte die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt und machte keine unnötige Bewegung. Alles sah bei ihr genau geplant aus. 

Brandon sah ihr auch nach und kassierte prompt einen Schlag von ihrem Vater gegen das Handgelenk, sodass er sein Schwert fallen ließ. „Konzentrier dich gefälligst, Brandon. Wenn du dich morgen beim Turnier so anstellst, dann wirst du in der ersten Runde herausfliegen.“ Ned verstand nicht, warum ihr Vater es Brandon nicht einfach sagte. Dann wäre der ganze Spuk vorbei. Aber vielleicht fiel es ihm schwer zu gestehen, wer Aryana war. 

Als Ned sein eigenes Schwert schleifte, sah er wie die Königswachen, wie viele andere aufgeregt herum liefen. Schon seit dem frühen Morgen war das ganze Schloss in Aufregung. Mittlerweile wusste jeder das Lady Cersei und ein Vasall des Haus Lennisters ermordet wurden waren, aber keiner kannte nähere Details. 

Lord Lennister war noch vor dem Mittag mit dem Leichnam seiner Tochter abgereist. Ned hatte seinen Sohn Jaime gesehen, dessen Gesicht rot vor Tränen gewesen war. Mit Jon Arryn und Robert zusammen hatte er gesehen, wie sie zusammengepackt hatten. Eilig und effizient. Lady Cersei war nicht zu sehen. Ihr Leichnam war in Tücher eingewickelt. Es gab Gerüchte, dass sie grauenvoll entstellt wurden war. Angst packte ihn bei den Gedanken und auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl seinen Schwestern hinterher laufen zu müssen.


	6. Arthur II

**Kapitel 6: Arthur II**

 

_„In der Stadt werden Verbrechen als Symbol für Klasse und Rasse angesehen. In den Vorstädten ist es jedoch persönlich und psychologisch; beständig gegen Verallgemeinerung, ein Geheimnis der individuellen Seele.“ (Die US-amerikanische Sachbuch-Autorin und journalistische Kolumnistin Barbara Ehrenreich)_

 

 **Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**   
„Dummkopf!“, rief eine Stimme. „Dummkopf, warte doch!“

Aus irgendeinem Grund wandte Arthur sich um, auch wenn er sich nicht genau sicher war wieso. Als er Aryana erblickte verstand Arthur, warum er sich bei dieser Stimme umgedreht hatte. 

Aryana war diesmal in Begleitung einer jungen Dame, die ihr sehr ähnlich sah. Es musste ihre jüngere Schwester sein, die fast genauso aussah, aber etwas wildere Haare hatte, dafür allerdings ein Kleid trug. 

„Aryana, ist es wirklich nötig mich so zu nennen?“ Arthur bemerkte wie Rhaegar und seine Brüder sie beobachteten und sicher machte sich zumindest Oswell bereits über ihn lustig. 

„Ich hab deinen Namen vergessen und Dummheit ist nun einmal de Charaktereigenschaft die ich am meisten mit dir verbinde.“ 

Arthur kämpfte hart damit, dass ihm die Röte nicht ins Gesicht steig. Viel weniger wegen ihrer Worte, als für das Gelächter von Oswell. 

„Mein Name ist Arthur Dayn.“ Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er sich ein zweites Mal bei einer Person vorstellten musste und dann auch noch bei einer Frau. Dann machte er einen Fehler, aus dem er beim letzten Mal bereits gelernt haben sollte. „Ihr beide solltet nicht allein ohne Schutz unterwegs sein.“

Natürlich kassierte er dafür von Aryana ein Augenrollen. „Ich bin Lyanna Stark und Aryana ist mein Schutz. Sie ist mein geschworenes Schild und die beste Kämpferin in Winterfell.“ 

Etwas verblüfft sah Arthur von Lady Lyanna zu Aryana. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie kämpfen konnte – sonst würde sie kein Schwert und Dolch tragen – doch dass sie so gut war, dass Lord Stark sie als geschworenes Schild für seine Tochter akzeptierte, war erstaunlich.

„Spricht vielleicht nicht für die Kämpfer in Winterfell“, mischte Oswell sich ein. „Oder für das männliche Geschlecht an sich“, feuerte Aryana sofort zurück. Lady Lyanna war die einzige, die über den Kommentar lachte. 

„Kann ich dir helfen, Aryana?“, versuchte Arthur das Gespräch zu wechseln. Es waren nicht nur Aryanas Augen die aufleuchteten, sondern auch die von Lady Lyanna. 

„Wir wollten wissen, ob es stimmt, dass Lady Cersei die Haut vom Gesicht gezogen wurden ist“, begann Lady Lyanna viel zu begeistert und Aryana ergänzte in derselben Tonlage: „Wie bei den Gesichtslosen Männern in Braavos.“

Bevor Arthur antworten konnte und die Anfrage abschmettern konnte, meldete sich der Kronprinz zu Wort. „Wie bitte?“ 

Lady Lyanna blinzelte überrascht und antwortete verdutzt: „Wir wollten wissen, ob Lady Cersei-“ „Nicht das“, unterbrach Rhaegar sie und trat neben Arthur. Er wandte sich an Aryana. „Was habt ihr gesagt?“ „Wie bei den Gesichtslosen Männern in Braavos?“, wiederholte Aryana fragend und sah ihn verwirrt an. 

Konnte das Zusammenhängen? Arthur hatte noch nie von ihnen gehört. „Wer sind diese Männer?“, erkundigte Rhaegar sich. 

Kurz sah Aryana zu Arthur, bevor sie antwortete: „Es sind Attentäter die dem Vielgesichtigen Gott dienen. In Braavos kennt sie jeder. Sie sind sehr teuer, dafür aber effizient.“

Attentäter. Damit würde es schwer werden den Mörder zu finden, aber noch schwerer den Auftraggeber. 

„Wer ist der Vielgesichtige Gott?“, fragte Rhaegar nach. Auch Arthur hatte noch nie von einem solchen Gott gehört. 

„Der Tod natürlich“, antwortete Aryana ihm. „Er bestimmt wer leben darf und wer sterben soll. Die Gesichtslosen Männer dienen ihn.“ 

„Also handeln sie manchmal auch von sich aus?“, schlussfolgerte Rhaegar fragend. Aryana sah nachdenklich aus, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Manchmal erscheint das wohl so“, gab sie zu. „Aber irgendwie gibt es immer einen Grund, auch wenn man ihn nicht gleich sieht.“ 

Ja, aber war dieser Grund logisch oder gar gut? Arthur graute es davor, dass irgendwelche Männer vorgaben einen Gott zu dienen und dafür irgendwen töteten, weil sie entschieden, dass er es ihrer Meinung verdient hatte? Das war furchtbar. 

„Was für einen Grund sollte es geben einem Mann den Schwanz abzuschneiden und seine Gedärme über den Boden zu verteilen?“ „Ser Oswell!“, wies Rhaegar ihn sofort zurecht. Es war wirklich keine Information für junge Frauen. 

Das Lachen, dass allerdings von Aryana kam, erschreckte ihn. „Dann hatte er es wohl verdient“, befand Aryana zufrieden. „Die Antwort liegt in der Frage.“ 

Arthur runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso?“ „Weil man Vergewaltigern den Schwanz abschneidet und ich finde diese Bestrafung mehr als gerechtfertigt“, erzählte Aryana. Lady Lyanna sah nach Aussage ihres geschworenen Schildes auch zufrieden aus und stimmte zu: „Es ist gerechtfertigt. Ich glaube mir ist der Mörder sympathisch.“ Großartig. Ein Mörder, der die Sympathie von Frauen gewann. 

„Damit könnte der Mord an Lady Cersei ein Auftrag gewesen sein und an Ser Gregor eine Gelegenheit“, sagte Ser Barristan leise zum Prinzen. Anscheinend hatte Ser Barristan keine Probleme zu glauben, dass Ser Gregor Clegane ein Vergewaltiger war. Es stimmte, es gab einige nicht freundliche Gerüchte über ihn, aber waren sie wahr?

Seine Aufmerksamkeit zog sich zurück auf Aryana. „Auftragsmord, das ist so südländisch“, spottete sie und Lady Lyanna stimmte ihr wieder zu. „Stimmt, auf sowas kommen nur Südländer.“ Sehr harte Aussagen. 

Verallgemeinerten sie uns gerade? „Wieso? Sind wir im Süden bekannt dafür Auftragsmörder zu nehmen?“, fragte Arthur nach und die beiden lachten nach seiner Frage. Sie hatten exakt dasselbe Lachen. 

Die beiden waren ganz sicher Schwestern. Sie hatten mehr gemeinsam als er zählen konnte. Angefangen bei ihren Gesichtern, über ihr Lachen, bis hin zu ihrer ganzen Art. Die beiden hatten selbst die gleiche Moralvorstellung und teilten leicht die Meinung des anderen. 

„Nicht unbedingt, aber ihr beschäftigt doch im Süden alle Henker, oder?“, stellte Lady Lyanna die Gegenfrage. „Bei uns gelten die alten Gesetze. Wer das Urteil spricht, muss auch das Schwert führen. Jeder Einwohner des Nordens lebt nach diesen Worten. Selbst wenn ich jemand verletzt haben wollte oder tot sehen wollen würde, dann würde ich niemals den Auftrag an Aryana weitergeben, sondern es selbst tun. Wenn du denjenigen, den du zum Tode verurteilst, nicht beim Sterben in die Augen sehen kannst, dann hat er den Tod vielleicht gar nicht verdient.“

Es gab viele Vorurteile über die Nordländer und diese hatten anscheinend auch genauso viele über die Südländer. Doch obwohl die Nordländer als Wilde galten, klang das Gesetz eher ehrlich und ehrenhaft. Rhaegars schwer einzuschätzender Blick verweilte nach den Worten sehr lange und nachdenklich auf Lady Lyanna.


	7. Rhaegar II

**Kapitel 7: Rhaegar II**

 

_„Was wären die Menschen ohne die Frauen?  
Rar, sehr rar.“ (Der US-amerikanische Schriftsteller Mark Twain)_

 

 **Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**  
Es war ein interessanter Gedanke, dass derjenige der das Urteil sprach, es auch ausführen musste. Dafür brauchte es Mut. Oder Verrücktheit. Sein Vater würde sicher nicht davor zurückschrecken, die Männer auch selbst zu verbrennen. Das würde seinen Wahnsinn allerdings wahrscheinlich nur noch steigern. 

Dennoch empfand er Lady Lyannas Worte als sehr interessant. Sie war sehr ehrlich. „Bitte sprecht nicht mit anderen über das Thema“, sagte Rhaegar eindringlich zu den beiden Mädchen. Sie wussten schon viel mehr als alle anderen in Harrenhal. 

Aryana runzelte die Stirn. „Darüber das Lady Cersei von Attentätern in Braavos wahrscheinlich das Gesicht abgezogen wurde?“ „Genau darüber“, bestätigte Rhaegar ihr. Aryana hatte auch diese direkte Ader, wie ihre Schwester. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Merkmal der Stark Familie. 

„Oder von einem Mitglied des Haus Bolton. Die häuten ihre Feinde auch“, sprach Lyanna etwas an, über das Rhaegar auch noch nicht nachgedacht hatte. Er hatte so viel nicht in Betracht gezogen. „Natürlich nur inoffiziell.“

„Inoffiziell sind ihre Hallen auch mit den Häuten vieler Mitglieder des Hauses Stark geschmückt“, ergänzte Aryana. „Aber sie ziehen nicht das Gesicht ab, sondern nur die Haut vom restlichen Körper.“

„Wie beruhigend“, spottete Ser Oswell. 

Auch bis in den Süden gab es Gerüchte über das Haus Bolton. Das steigerte bei vielen Menschen die schlechte Meinung über den Norden. 

„Lya! Arya!“, schrie eine kräftige Stimme und die beiden jungen Frauen wandten sich kurz um. Zwei junge Männer näherten sich, die ebenfalls das Haussiegel der Starks trugen. Als sie Rhaegar sahen, blieben sie stehen und verbeugten sich. „Eure königliche Hoheit“, begrüßten sie ihn. 

Mit einer kurzen Musterung konnte Rhaegar die beiden Männer einordnen. „Lord Brandon Stark und Lord Eddard Stark.“ Der erste Mann, war der Erbe von Winterfell und der zweite Sohn war ein Mündel von Jon Arryn. Er musste alle seine Vasallen genau kennen, da es seine künftigen Verbündeten waren. Außerdem konnte er früher auf sie angewiesen sein, als er ursprünglich mal wollte. 

Lady Lyanna sah verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her und als hätte sie erst jetzt begriffen wer er war, machte sie einen Knicks. Aryana stattdessen verbeugte sich nachträglich, anstatt einen Knicks zu machen. 

„Entschuldigung, eure königliche Hoheit, wir wollten nur unsere Schwester Lyanna und Aryana für den Abend abholen“, sprach Lord Brandon. Rhaegar nickte ihm zu. „Es hat mich gefreut eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Wir sehen uns auf dem Eröffnungsfest.“

Bevor die Starks alle gingen, wandte sich Aryana noch einmal um, aber nicht zu ihm. „Bis heute Abend, Dummkopf“, verabschiedete sie sich von Arthur, der unglücklich aussah. „Mein Name ist Arthur!“, rief er ihr hinterher. Aryana lächelte und es wirkte irgendwie charmant – für ihre Maßstäbe. „Ich weiß.“

Ser Oswell lachte darüber und Rhaegar klopfte seinen Freund auf die Schulter. Er hatte das sichere Gefühl, das Arthur das Mädchen mochte. Vielleicht würde er beim Fest die Gelegenheit haben mit ihr zu tanzen oder beim Turnier sie zu beeindrucken. Obwohl sich Rhaegar nicht sicher war, ob Aryana von sowas beeindruckt werden konnte. Vielleicht sollte er sie zur Ritterin schlagen? Wenn sie geschickt genug war, hätte er damit kein Problem. Es würde sie vielleicht glücklich machen der erste weibliche Ritter zu sein. 

„Ser Gerold, ich will alles wissen, was ihr über die Gesichtslosen Männer in Braavos erfahren könnt und am besten auch alles über das Haus Bolton.“ 

Es waren die einzigen Spuren, die Rhaegar hatte und er hatte sie von zwei jungen Frauen erhalten. Dennoch musste er ihnen nachgehen. 

 

Mit Zustimmung seiner Frau eröffnete Rhaegar den Tanz mit der Tochter von Lord Whent, um den vorgeschobenen Anlass zu ehren. Eine von vielen Bedingungen für seine Mithilfe in der Verschwörung war es, das Rhaegar einen sehr hohen Lord für das Mädchen fand. 

Sein Blick fiel von seiner Frau Elia zu Lady Lyanna, die ein schlichtes weißes Kleid trug mit grauen Stickereien, die er von seiner Position aus nicht genauer erkennen konnte. Ihr geschworenes Schild Aryana sah nicht viel anders aus, als die beiden anderen Male, wo er sie gesehen hatte. Sie wich nicht von Lyannas Seite. 

Den zweiten Tanz tanzte er mit seiner Frau Elia und andere Paare kamen dazu, wodurch die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abglitt. Arthur tanzte mit seiner Schwester Ashara und er sah Lyanna, die fröhlich lachte, als ihr Bruder Brandon sie zur Tanzfläche führte. Aryana allerdings nahm ihren Platz ein und unterhielt sich mit Eddard Stark, wobei keiner von ihnen den Anschein erweckte, als wollten sie tanzen. Er hätte sich denken können, dass es in diesem Punkt kaum Chance für seinen Freund bestand. 

„Woran denkst du, Rhaegar?“, fragte Elia ihn und er sah zu ihr hinab. Sie war nicht allzu klein, aber zurzeit beunruhigend schlank. Die letzte Schwangerschaft hatte sehr an ihr gezerrt. 

„Zurzeit an das Glück von Arthur“, gestand er ehrlich, da er für den Abend alle Gedanken an den Mord verbannt hatte. Er wollte auch seine Frau nicht damit beunruhigen. „Er ist verliebt, wusstest du das?“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Elia begeistert und interessiert. „In wen?“

Rhaegar drehte sie geschickt, sodass er mit den Kopf in die richtige Richtung deuten konnte. „In das Mädchen dort in der männlichen Lederkleidung. Sie ist das geschworene Schild von Lady Lyanna Stark und obwohl es keiner ausspricht wahrscheinlich ihre Halbschwester. Ihr Name ist Aryana und Arthur benimmt sich in ihrer Gegenwart amüsant lächerlich.“

„Oh der Arme“, sagte Elia mitleidsvoll. „Das musste das erste Mal sein, das er verliebt ist. Er hat sich nie viel für Mädchen interessiert. Arthur hat bisher nur den Schwertkampf und seine Schwester geliebt.“

Rhaegar wusste es ein wenig besser, als seine Frau. Arthur war sein bester Freund, daher sprachen sie viel miteinander. Tatsächlich hatte Arthur ein paar Beziehungen gehabt, meist mit dornischen Frauen, aber er war wirklich noch nie verliebt gewesen. Kein Mädchen hatte ihn bisher mehr als sein Schwert interessiert. 

„Vielleicht mag er Aryana deswegen so sehr. Sie trägt ein Schwert und einen Dolch mit sich“, erzählte er seiner Frau ein wenig Tratsch. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es lieben sich darüber mit Ashara auszutauschen. „Sie ist auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen.“

Elia schien der Gedanke zu gefallen. Sie schaute lächelnd von Arthur zu dem Mädchen. Hoffentlich würde sie das für den Rest des Abends beschäftigen. Rhaegar wollte nicht, dass sie weiter an den Mord dachte. Seit sie davon gehört hatte, war sie aufgeregt und wollte sogar abreisen. Ihre Anwesenheit hier war viel zu wichtig. Außerdem würde sein Vater so etwas wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht zu lassen, da er dann wieder ein Komplott befürchtete. Leider waren Elia und seine Kinder oft zu einer Versicherung für seinen Vater gegen ihn geworden. Es war Zeit, dass sich etwas änderte.


	8. Ashara I

**Kapitel 8: Ashara I**

 

_„Beim Tanzen gibt es keine Fehler, nur Variationen!“ (Der Salsa-Trainer Flavio Alborino)_

 

 **Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**  
Arthur brachte sie zurück, zu ihrem Platz, doch bevor Ashara die Gelegenheit hatte sich wieder zu Elia zu setzten, sagte eine unbekannte Stimme: „Das ist ein Fest. Wieso trägst du eine Rüstung?“

Bevor Arthur sich zu der Stimme umdrehte, konnte sie erkennen, wie das Gesicht ihres Bruders sich aufhellte. Neugierig sah sie sich auch um. „Das ist ein Fest. Wieso trägst du kein Kleid?“ Vor ihnen stand tatsächlich eine Frau in ihrem Alter, die kein Kleid trug, sondern eine braune Lederhose und einen braunen Lederwams über einem grauen Hemd. 

„Ich besitze kein Kleid“, sagte sie geradeheraus und irgendwie glaubte Ashara ihr das. Sie sah nicht nach jemand aus der Kleider trug. „Keine Sorge, Dummkopf. Ich bin nicht hier um dich zu ärgern. Tatsächlich bin ich wegen dir hier.“

Ashara runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als die unbekannte Frau sie ansah. „Wegen mir?“ „Ja, genau“, bestätigte die junge Frau. „Wie heißt du?“ Kurz unsicher sah sie zu ihrem Bruder, bevor sie antwortete: „Ashara Dayn.“

Die Frau trat näher zu ihr und bevor Ashara ihrem Instinkt folgen konnte zurückzuweichen, zeigte die junge Frau seitlich zu einem der Tische. „Siehst du den jungen Mann da. Das ist Ned. Er ist im Gegensatz zu den volltrunkenden Blödmännern hier wirklich freundlich, aber dafür sehr schüchtern. Wahrscheinlich wird er rot anlaufen und stottern, wenn er mit dir spricht. Vor lauter Verzweiflung hat er mich am Arm gepackt, damit ich nicht herüber komme und dich frage. Aber bitte, würdest du so gnädig sein und mit ihn tanzen, weil er niemals den Mut aufbringt dich zu fragen und ich nicht den ganzen Abend sein Gejammer ertragen kann.“

Ashara konnte nicht anders als über den Vortrag zu lachen. Allein durch die Worte der jungen Frau klang dieser Ned wahnsinnig süß. Ein bisschen wie ihr Bruder, auch wenn dieser nicht ganz so schüchtern war. 

Noch einmal sah sie kurz zu ihrem Bruder, bevor sie zustimme „In Ordnung“ und entschlossen zu dem jungen Mann hinüber ging. Als er sah, wie Ashara auf ihn zukam, da schoss in sein Gesicht tatsächlich eine tiefe Röte, die sie zum lächeln brachte. 

Als sie an seinen Tisch ankam, fragte sie freundlich: „Ned?“ Seine grauen Augen trafen ihre. Die Gefühle darin konnte sie nicht entziffern, aber sie tanzten wie ein Sturm. „Ich denke, dass ich dir einen Tanz versprochen habe“, sagte Ashara laut genug, dass es alle um sie herum hörte. 

Etwas unsicher stand Ned auf und bot ihr seinen Arm an, indem sie sich ohne zu zögern einharkte. Ned war um einiges größer als sie, wie ihr Bruder Arthur in etwa. Als sie damit begannen zu tanzten, fragte Ashara interessiert: „Wie heißt du?“ Überrascht blinzelte er, bevor er antwortete: „Mein Name ist Eddard Stark, aber die meisten nennen mich Ned.“

„Ned“, wiederholte sie lächelnd, da es wirklich gut klang. „Mein Name ist Ashara Dayn.“ „Ashara“, sagte Ned wie verzaubert und sie mochte es, wie ihr Name durch seine Lippen klang. Ned war keineswegs der hübscheste Mann, den sie je gesehen hatte, wahrscheinlich war er gerade mal ansehnlich. Dennoch mochte sie sein ernstes Gesicht. Er hatte etwas feierliches, etwas das einen nicht trügen konnte, dass ihr Vertrauen in ihn gab. 

Deswegen genoss sie den Tanz mit ihm. Ned war überraschenderweise kein steifer und ungeschickter Tänzer. Er war stark und führte sie korrekt. Vielleicht konnte man kritisieren, dass ihm die Leichtfüßigkeit einiger Männer fehlte und deren Leidenschaft, aber Ashara wusste aus Erfahrung, das solche Männer gefährlich waren. 

„Wer war das Mädchen, das für dich gefragt hat?“, fragte Ashara interessiert nach und bemerkte wieder die herrliche Röte auf seinen Wangen. Genau das machte ihn charmant, ohne dass er es wusste. Seine Schüchternheit war gut. 

„Aryana ist meine… ähm… sie lebt in Winterfell. Sie ist das geschworene Schild meiner Schwester Lyanna.“

Ashara dachte daran wie Aryana ausgesehen hatte, wie eine weibliche Version von Ned. „Sie ist deine Halbschwester“, erkannte Ashara und sprach es aus. „Ein Kind der Liebe und Leidenschaft. In Dorne haben wir nichts gegen Bastarde.“

Ned konnte sie kaum ansehen, als er sagte: „Meine anderen Geschwister sind sich dessen nicht bewusst und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob Aryana es weiß. Aber mein Vater weiß es und lässt sie deshalb in Winterfell leben.“

Das war beeindruckend. Die wenigsten Lords ließen ihre Bastarde bei sich leben, auch wenn sich niemand ihrer Identität genau bewusst war. Meist wurden sie mit ihren Müttern weit weggeschickt und nie wieder zurück geholt. 

Nachdem der Tanz beendet war, begleitete Ned sie zurück zu ihren Bruder. Aber Arthur hatte gar kein Auge für sie, sondern nur für Aryana. Ashara musste bei den Gedanken lächeln, das ihr Bruder ein anderes Mädchen als sie mochte. Das war, soweit sie wusste, das erste Mal. 

Noch ein anderes Paar stand bei ihnen, das Ned und Aryana sehr ähnlich sah. Wahrscheinlich ihre Geschwister. „Wieso hast du gefragt, Arya? Ich wollte doch für Ned fragen“, klagte der junge Mann und er sah gefährlich schön aus. Tatsächlich sah er wie eine schönere Version von Ned aus, aber genau das beunruhigte sie. Solche Männer brachen Mädchen die Herzen. 

„Nenn mich nicht Arya“, wies Aryana ihn zurecht und er sah ehrlich verletzt aus. „Wieso? Ned darf dich Arya nennen“, klagte er und Ashara musste ein kichern unterdrücken. Vielleicht war Ned schüchtern, aber zumindest bei den Damen beliebt. Oder auf jeden Fall bei seiner Schwester. 

„Weil Ned freundlich ist und ich ihn mag“, antwortete Aryana geradewegs heraus. Ashara entdeckte wieder diese Röte in Neds Wangen, bei ihren Worten. „Und ich bin charmant“, behauptete der Mann. „Ich hätte charmant für meinen kleinen Bruder nachgefragt.“ Aryana schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nichts ist an dir ist charmant, Brandon.“ Brandon. Brandon Stark. Der Erbe von Winterfell, der mit Catelyn Tully verlobt war. 

Entschlossen stellte sich Ashara mit Ned zu ihnen. Noch immer war sie bei ihm eingeharkt und sie hatte auch nicht vor ihn so schnell wieder gehen zu lassen. „Ich hoffe ihr redet nur Gutes über uns“, sagte Ashara warnend. 

Brandon wandte sich ihr zu und ein großes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, besonders nachdem er sie gemustert hatte. „Aber sicher-“ Bevor er nach ihrer Hand greifen konnte, trat ihn Aryana auf einmal kräftig auf den Fuß und erschrocken sah er zu ihr. Bestimmend und mit verengten Augen schüttelte sie den Kopf. Daraufhin räusperte sich Brandon und ohne Anstalten zu machen, sie zu berühren, sagte er: „Wir würden uns nichts anderes wagen, Mylady. Mein Name ist Brandon Stark und das ist unsere Schwester Lyanna.“

Freundlich lächelte sie Lyanna entgegen und machte einen Knicks. „Es freut mich euch kennenzulernen“, sagte sie ehrlich und schaute an Lyanna vorbei zu ihrer Halbschwester, der sie zunickte. „Aryana.“

Als hätte sie die Aufmerksamkeit direkt auf Aryana gelegt, wandte sich Brandon mit einem charmanten Lächeln an seine Halbschwester. „Hast du Lust zu tanzen, Aryana?“, fragte er überaus freundlich und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Jetzt verstand Ashara genau, warum Ned glaubte, dass seine Geschwister sich ihrer Verwandtschaft nicht alle bewusst waren. Brandon war in Aryana verliebt. 

Aryana lächelte ihn freundlich entgegen. „Aber sicher doch, Brandon“, stimmte sie zu und wandte sich sogleich an Ned. „Ned, lass uns doch tanzen.“ Damit griff sie nach seiner Hand und Ned löste sich überrascht von Ashara und ging mit seiner Schwester Aryana auf die Tanzfläche. Lyanna lachte lauthals, während Ashara genauso verblüfft dastand wie ihr Bruder und Brandon, der stehen gelassen wurden war. 

Lyanna griff nach Arthurs Hand und zog ihn mit sich, während sie sagte: „Komm mit, dann kannst du in der nächsten Runde mit meiner Wächterin tanzen, wenn wir die Partner tauschen.“ 

Bevor Brandon sich erholen konnte und auf die Idee kam sie zu fragen, erschien Ser Barristan Selmy, der sich elegant vor ihr verbeugte und sagte: „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Mylady?“ Lächelnd legte sie ihre Hand in seine und ging mit ihm auf die Tanzfläche. Die ganze Zeit über spähte sie an ihn vorbei zu Ned, den sie mochte, und Aryana, die Frau die ihr Bruder Arthur mochte.


	9. Eddard II

**Kapitel 9: Eddard II**

 

_„Vertrauen und Achtung, das sind die Grundpfeiler der Liebe, ohne welche sie nicht bestehen kann; Denn ohne Achtung hat Liebe keinen Wert, und ohne Vertrauen keine Freude.“ (Der deutsche Dramatiker, Erzähler, Lyriker und Publizist Heinrich von Kleist)_

 

**Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**  
Der Abend war wirklich außergewöhnlich gewesen. Nicht nur, das Lyanna bei dem Hafenspiel des Prinzen geweint hatte, seine Schwester Aryana hatte auch getanzt, was wie eine Unmöglichkeit schien. Zwar kannte er Aryana noch nicht lange, aber nach ihrer Aussage, dass sie nicht tanzte oder ein Kleid besaß, hätte er nie gedacht, dass sie auf die Tanzfläche ging. Dennoch hatte sie zwei Tänze in ihren Hosen getanzt. Einmal mit ihm und einmal mit Arthur Dayn. 

Die größte Überraschung war aber es selbst. Ned hatte fünfmal mit derselben Frau getanzt, wenn auch nicht hintereinander. Er war es gewohnt mit seiner Schwester Lyanna zu tanzen, das hatten sie als Kinder bereits getan. Mit Aryana war dasselbe Gefühl. Aber mit Ashara… Er hatte das Gefühl sie war wie ein Stern, den er folgen musste. Ashara war sie schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte und mutig, mutiger als er. Wie seine Schwestern sprach sie unumwunden aus, was sie dachte. 

„Lass uns einen Spaziergang draußen machen“, sprach Ashara entschlossen und ihr Lächeln erreichte sein Herz. 

„Mylady, wir können nicht…“, begann Ned hilflos. „Meine Familie…“ „Dein Bruder Brandon und deine Schwester Lyanna sehen leidend aus, weil sie mit ihren Verlobten tanzen müssen. Dein Bruder Benjen sitzt bei deinem Vater und deine Schwester Aryana ist mit meinen Bruder Arthur diskutierend nach draußen gegangen. Vielleicht treffen wir sie unterwegs.“

Aryana war mit Ser Arthur unterwegs? Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Aryana ihn mochte – wieso sonst hätte sie mit ihm getanzt – aber das sie ihre Ehre riskierte. 

Doch irgendwie hatte er keine Wahl, da Ashara ihn entschlossen nach draußen führte, auch wenn sie es war die bei ihm untergeharkt war. Aber sie waren nicht allein. Es gab zu viele Menschen in Harrenhal, um allein zu sein. überall gab es Wachen und genug andere Paare, die ebenfalls draußen spazieren waren. 

„Da du mir bereits alles über deine Familie erzählt hast, kannst du mir jetzt doch einmal etwas über dich erzählen“, meinte Ashara und sah zu ihm mit ihren ausdrucksvollen violetten Augen auf. Ihr Anblick verschlug ihm die Sprache. „Ich… es gibt eigentlich nichts interessantes über mich zu wissen.“

Lächelnd schüttelte Ashara den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht“, widersprach sie entschieden. „Was machst du gerne, wenn du einmal nicht deine Pflicht erfüllst.“

Wenn er nicht seine Pflicht erfüllte, dann… er hielt Robert von Dummheiten ab oder ließ sich zu Dummheiten von Robert überreden. Aber wenn er mal allein war, dann… „Ich liege gerne im Gras und schlafe oder lese. Ich mag es auch zu schwimmen.“

„Das mag ich auch. In Dorne ist es immer heiß, weswegen jedes Bad segnend ist. Am besten ist es im kühlen Meer zu schwimmen“, erzählte sie ihm. „Ich würde gerne mit dir einen Fluss schwimmen und anschließend nackt im Gras liegen, während du mir vorliest.“

Eine unerträgliche Hitze breitete sich in seinen Kopf aus und Ned hatte Mühe die Gedanken von einer nackten Ashara zu verdrängen. Ashara war so schon schön genug, nackt würde sie… „Ashara, ich…“ „Komm mit! Ich weiß, wohin wir gehen können.“

Entschlossen hielt er sie fest und sorgte dafür dass sie stehen bleiben musste. „Ashara, nein“, widersprach er und dachte an das was Aryana zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er sollte seine Chance nutzen, solange ihn noch keiner Vorschriften machte und es richtig machen. „Ich kann euch nicht so beschämen. Lasst mich…“ Er räusperte sich ungeschickt. „Lady Ashara Dayn, meine Absichten gegenüber euch, sind ehrenvoll. Bitte lasst mich um euch werben.“

Etwas verwirrt sah Ashara ihn an und legte den Kopf schief. Dann aber schenkte sie ihm das schönste Lächeln, das er bisher bei ihr gesehen hatte und antwortete: „Sehr gerne. Ich nehme eure Bitte an, Lord Eddard Stark.“ 

Glück durchflutete sein Herz und Ned war froh, dass er den Rat seiner Halbschwester gefolgt war und es richtig gemacht hatte. Bevor sie in Harrenhal angekommen war, hatte Robert ihn gesagt, dass es Zeit war, dass er seine Unschuld bei dem Turnier verlor. Er hatte sogar wiederwillig und beschämt zugestimmt. Aber er mochte Ashara zu sehr, um ihr das anzutun. Lieber hielt er weiter an seiner Ehre fest, machte es richtig und wurde dafür von seinem Freund Robert ausgelacht, als das er es überstürzte, Ashara entehrte und von seiner Schwester Aryana enttäuscht angesehen wurde. 

Tatsächlich begegneten sie bei ihrem langen Spaziergang Arthur und Aryana. Allerdings erst auf den Rückweg. Die beiden hatten sich nicht weit von dem großen Ballsaal entfernt und diskutierten immer noch. 

„Turniere sind lächerliche, antiquierte, unnütze und übertriebende Veranstaltungen, wo arrogante Holzköpfe glauben, dass es etwas über ihre Ehre und Fähigkeiten aussagt, wenn sie in hoher Geschwindigkeit aufeinander zureiten und sich mit einer Lanze versuchen vom Pferd zu stoßen. Das hat nichts mit der Realität zu tun. Genauso schlimm ist die Buhurt. Ein Massengefecht bei dem jeder Volldepp antreten kann und bei dem sich alle mit stumpfen Waffen schlagen, bis derjenige mit der besten Rüstung und dem härtesten Schädel noch steht.“

So ausführlich hatte Aryana Brandon noch nicht erzählt, warum sie keine Turniere mochte. Aber so ähnlich. Es fand immer wieder Erwähnung. 

„Das verstehst du nicht“, brachte Ser Arthur dasselbe schwache Argument wie Brandon vor. „Es geht um Mut, Durchhaltevermögen und Stärke.“

„Was bringt dir das, wenn im wahren Leben sich ein Mörder von hinten anschleicht und dir die Kehle durchschneidet? Oder im Krieg, wenn die erste Waffe scharf ist und dir noch beim vorbeireiten die Kopf abschneidet?“

Wahr. Deswegen hatte der Norden auch keine Ritter oder nahm an Turniere teil. Brandon war eine Ausnahme, aber außer ihm nahmen nur eine Handvoll anderer Nordmänner am Turnier teil. Alle waren jung und wollten etwas beweisen. 

„Das weiß ich“, antwortete Ser Arthur. „Jeder andere anständige Ritter weiß das auch, aber es ist trotzdem eine Gelegenheit seine Fähigkeiten zu testen.“

„Ha!“ Ser Arthur verdrehte über ihren Ausruf die Augen. „Ja, es ist nur eine arrogante Veranstaltung für arrogante Holzköpfe, die ihre Fähigkeiten testen wollen, um so Ehre zu erlangen. Und weißt du was, wenn ich gewinne, werde ich dich zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit krönen, nur um dich zu ärgern.“

Ned musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, genau wie Ashara, als er sah, dass Aryanas Mund offen stand. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. War sie etwas sprachlos? „Nur ein Dummkopf würde sowas tun“, antwortete sie. Natürlich nicht. „Du nennst mich doch immer Dummkopf.“

Aryana sah aus, als wollte sie ihn mit ihren Augen ermorden, weswegen Ned beschloss sich bemerkt zu machen. „Aryana, ihr seid sehr laut.“

Überrascht wandten sich die beiden zu ihnen um. Zu ihrem Anstand sahen die beiden zumindest verlegen aus. Ned war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass Arthur sie mochte und auch, dass Aryana dieses Gefühl erwiderte.


	10. Arthur III

**Kapitel 10: Arthur III**

 

_„Männer werden generell überschätzt.“ (Die deutsche Schauspielerin, Kabarettistin und Sängerin Maren Kroymann)_

 

 **Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**  
„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass es ein Bolton gewesen ist, auch wenn sie eine grausame Geschichte haben“, sagte Rhaegar. „Das Gesicht zu häuten wird nirgendwo beschrieben und passt nicht zu ihrer Folter. Ein Bolton tötet langsam. Der Mörder, den wir suchen, tötet schnell und präzise. Das abschälen des Gesichts passierte nach dem Tod von Cersei Lennister.“

Dann waren es doch die Gesichtslosen Männer in Braavos und das bedeutete sie hatten gar nichts. Ein reicher Auftraggeber, das konnte jeder in Westeros sein.

Heute begann das Turnier und alle machten sich bereit. Die meisten trainierten auf den Übungsplätzen und Rhaegar schaute nach seinen ehemaligen Knappen, Richard Lonmund und Myl Muton. Beide waren zu guten Kämpfern geworden und wollten sich bei diesem Turnier erstmalig beweisen. Die beiden trainierten gegeneinander. 

„Arthur, schau mal“, sagte Oswell spöttisch und zeigte auf einen der Plätze nicht weit entfernt. „Deine kleine Freundin ist auch da.“

Tatsächlich war Aryana da und trainierte mit einem kleinen Jungen, der wie eine weitere Ausgabe der Starks aussah. Sie sahen alle gleich aus. Ernste lange Gesichter, dunkelbraune fast schwarze Haare und graue Augen, wie ihr Wappen. Anscheinend war Aryana dabei den Jungen zu trainieren und ihn Anweisungen zu geben.

„Sie ist gut“, stellte Ser Barristan fest und Arthur kniff die Augen zusammen, studierte ihre Bewegungen genau. Meist wich sie aus, drehte und duckte sich. Sie war schnell und geschickt. 

„Geht ruhig hinüber“, meinte Rhaegar und verwirrt sah Arthur seinen besten Freund an. „Ser Gerold und ich bleiben hier.“

Arthur konnte sich kaum wehren, da Oswell ihn am Arm packte und ihn mitzog. Als wäre er ein Kind. Auch Ser Barristan folgte ihnen ebenfalls. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Aryana kämpfen sah. Zu seiner Verteidigung, sie kannten sich auch erst seit zwei Tagen. 

Aryana trat dem Jungen die Beine weg und er fiel unsanft nach vorne auf den Boden. „Nicht vorhechten“, meinte sie kalt. Der Junge nahm sein Schwert und stand wieder auf. Er nutzte beide Hände, um sein Schwert zu halten, wie die meisten. Aryana dagegen nutzte eine Hand, aber ihr Schwert war klein und dünn, sehr leicht und passend für eine Person ihrer Statur. Es brauchte nur ein paar Schläge bis sie ihn wieder vor die Füße trat und er hinfiel. „Nicht dahin gehen, wo der Gegner dich hinführt. Auf!“

Anscheinend wusste sie wirklich was sie tat, sogar Ser Oswell und Ser Barristan sahen beeindruckt aus. Der Junge hielt beim nächsten Wechsel wieder nicht lange stand. Aryana packte ihn an der Schulter und hielt ihn fest. „Überschätzte niemals deine Stoßkraft. Das macht dich angreifbar und bringt dich aus dem Gleichgewicht.“ Ein kleiner Schubs reichte aus und der Junge landete wieder im Schlamm. 

Sichtlich zornig stand er auf und griff an. Aryana brauchte sich nur einmal ducken und ihr Schwert auszustrecken. Der Junge stoppte, als er das Schwert an seiner Kehle bemerkte. „Du darfst niemals in Zorn geraten. Wenn dein Kopf nicht mehr auf deinen Schultern sitzt, ist es vorbei.“ Wahrere Worte wurden nie gesprochen. 

Wieder zog sich Aryana zurück. In ihrer Ausgangsposition hielt sie ihr Schwert immer hinter dem Rücken. Ein erneuter Hiebaustausch endete genauso schnell wie die vorherigen. Aryana schlug ihn mit den Ellbogen in den Magen und der Junge kippte nach vorne auf den Boden. „Und versuch-“ „Versuch gar nicht erst mit einer Person zu kämpfen, die so viel besser ist als du“, unterbrach Oswell ihr Training.

Knapp nickte Aryana und fügte hinzu: „Werde besser und kämpfe erst gegen einen Gegner, wenn du weißt das du ihn schlagen kannst.“ „Keiner ist besser als du“, klagte der Junge. „Brandon verliert jedes Mal.“

Brandon Stark? Er sollte ein guter Kämpfer sein. Das war beeindruckend. 

„Gegen einen wahren Ritter verliert auch sie, Kleiner“, spottete Ser Oswell. Lächelnd schlug Oswell ihm gegen die Schulter, aber Arthur bewegte sich nicht. Er wollte immer noch nicht gegen sie kämpfen, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie gut war. „Gut, dann kämpfe ich.“

Der junge Stark schaute verwirrt von Oswell zu seiner Schwester, lief dann aber zur Seite, während Oswell aufs Kampffeld trat. „Wollt ihr kein anderes Schwert benutzen?“ „Ich werde euch nicht schneiden. Sorgt euch nicht“, antwortete Aryana leichthin. „Ich werd es versuchen“, spottete Oswell lächelnd.

Sein Schlag nach vorne kam zuerst, während Aryana sie sich drehte mehrere kurze Schläge gegen sein Schwert gab und es an seine Kehle hielt. Oswell sah überrascht aus. Aryana drehte ihr Schwert mehrmals und hielt es wieder hinter ihren Rücken. 

Oswells nächster Hieb kam schneller, aber Aryana drehte ihren Oberkörper nur leicht zur Seite und beim darauffolgenden Schlag duckte sie sich. Den dritten wehrte sie mit der Hand ab, indem sie seine Schwerthand in eine andere Richtung drückte und beim vierten Schlag – bei dem sein Herz ein Moment aussetzte – da beugte sie ihren Oberkörper weit nach hinten, sodass der Schlag über ihr vorbei glitt. Dann war Aryana mit einer Drehung hinter ihm, griff ihn an und gewann ihre kurze Auseinandersetzung indem sie erst gegen sein Handgelenk und dann gegen seine Hüfte schlug. Die Schwachpunkte einer Rüstung. 

Lächelnd trat Aryana zurück und ging in ihre Ausgangsposition. Der nächste Wechsel war heftiger. Die Schwerter kreuzten sich in der Luft. Aryana duckte sich und schlug gegen sein Knie. Den nächsten Wechsel gewann Oswell nur, weil er ihr einen schnellen Tritt gegen die Brust gab und sie so weit nach hinten auf den Boden flog. Arthurs erster Instinkt war es zur ihr zu laufen und ihr zu helfen, doch sie drehte ihre Beine und sprang geschickt wieder auf die Füße. 

Ihr verbissenes Gesicht zeigte wie ernst sie es nahm. Ihr Schwert hatte sie nach hinten gestreckt, bevor der Kampf weiterging. Aryana wich zurück und parierte, während Oswell Schläge verteilte. Mit einem kräftigen Hieb konnte er ihr Schwert nach unten schlagen und sie so endlich entwaffnen. Aryana wich den nächsten Hieb aus, hielt danach Oswells Hand auf und hielt ihren Dolch an seine Kehle, während sein Schwert stoppte. „Ein Unentschieden“, rief der Junge neben ihnen aufgeregt. „Nicht wirklich“, widersprach Ser Barristan. „Aryana hat gewonnen. Sie hätte Oswell in mehreren Momenten töten können.“

Aryana war tatsächlich gut und fähig als geschworenes Schild zu dienen. Nicht nur Oswell hatte sie unterschätzt. „Wer hat euch das alles gezeigt?“, fragte Ser Barristan interessiert und Aryana hob lächelnd ihr Schwert auf, als sie antwortete: „Niemand.“

Natürlich. „So besiegt man einen Ritter der Königsgarde, Benjen“, sagte Aryana, als wäre es nur eine weitere Lektion für den Jungen gewesen. Jetzt war sie es die spottete, als sie über die Schulter zu Oswell sah: „Viel Glück beim Spielen im Turnier.“ Spiele. So bezeichnete sie hartnäckig ein Turnier. 

„Schönes Schwert“, lobte Ser Barristan, obwohl sein Blick auf ihre andere Waffe lag. „Sehr schöner Dolch.“

Aryana zog ihn heraus und drehte ihn ein paar Mal in der Hand, bevor sie ihn an Ser Barristan überreichte. „Valyrischer Stahl“, erkannte Arthur und sah Aryana genauer an. Woher hatte sie eine solche Waffe? 

Ihr Blick fiel auf sein Schwert und er zog es. Er überreichte es ihr, damit sie es in den Händen halten konnte. Wie ihr eigenes Schwert, hielt sie es nur mit einer Hand und drehte es. „Wie Eis!“, sagte Benjen. Benjen Stark, der jüngste Sohn aus dem Haus Stark. Sie hatten vier Kinder – offiziell. „Nein, nicht wie Eis“, widersprach Aryana, als sie ihm sein Schwert zurückgab. „Eis ist ein Zweihänder. Das Schwert führt man mit einer Hand.“

„Wenn man stark genug ist“, fügte Ser Barristan hinzu und gab Aryana ihren Dolch zurück. Aryana fasste nach ihrem Schwertgriff. „Deswegen bevorzuge ich meine Nadel.“ „Nadel?“, fragte Oswell nach und Aryana wandte sich ihm kurz zu. „So habe ich mein Schwert genannt. Als Kind habe ich Handarbeit gehasst. Meine Schwester hat mich dafür aufgezogen, dass ich keinen richtigen Stich setzen konnte, während ich mit meinen Brüdern nur trainieren und jagen wollte.“

Gab sie gerade offen zu, dass ihre Geschwister die Starks waren? Aber nein, Lady Lyanna wirkte selber nicht so, als mochte sie still sitzen und Handarbeit. 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Geschwister hast“, klagte Benjen. Kurz sah sie ihn an und lächelte dann traurig. „Sie sind tot, wie alle guten Dinge.“ „Sie sind tot?“, fragte Benjen nach und Aryana nickte bestätigend. „Sie wurden ermordet.“

Schockiert sah Arthur sie an und wollte eigentlich weiterfragen. Doch Aryana nahm bereits Benjens Hand und sagte: „Lass uns zum Turnier gehen und zusehen wie Brandon sich blamiert.“ Bevor sie weg war, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Dummkopf, ich werde zusehen, wie du vom Pferd fällst. Also mach es mit etwas Würde.“

Nachdem sie gegangen war, schlug Oswell ihm auf die Schulter. „Also entweder liebt sie dich oder sie hasst dich.“ Verdutzt sah er seinen Freund und Bruder an. „Du auf jeden Fall bist hoffnungslos in die kleine Kriegerprinzessin verliebt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es war diese wunderbare Szene aus Folge 4 der Siebten Staffel, die mich zu dieser Geschichte überhaupt inspiriert hat. Deswegen durfte sie hier auf keinen Fall fehlen.


	11. Brandon I

**Kapitel 11: Brandon I**

 

_„Die Leidenschaft flieht, die Liebe muss bleiben.“ (Der deutsche Arzt, Dichter, Philosoph und Historiker Friedrich von Schiller)_

 

 **Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**  
„Bist du sicher, dass du antreten willst?“, fragte Aryana lächelnd nach. „Denk daran es steht zweihundertsechsunddreißig zu null für mich.“ „Ich hasse es das du zählst“, sagte Brandon dazwischen, doch Aryana fuhr unbekümmert fort: „Hier würden alle deine Niederlage beiwohnen und ich weiß nicht ob wir das vor der Welt geheim halten können oder ob ich jemals aufhören würde darüber zu spotten.“

Robert lachte neben ihn laut auf, als er davon hörte. „Du verlierst gegen ein kleines Mädchen?“ Sein Lachen war so laut, dass einige sich zu ihnen umwandten. Allerdings bemerkte Robert nicht, wie er dafür von fast allen einen bösen Blick bekam. Selbst Jon Arryn sah seinen Schützling missbilligend an.

Brandon ging zur Tribüne, wo Aryana sich lächelnd über die Absperrung gelehnt hatte. „Du trittst ja nicht an“, meinte er. „Da du Turniere für überflüssig hältst.“ „Und profan“, fügte Aryana hinzu. „Aber falls du dich um mich sorgst-“ „Meine einzige Sorge besteht darin, dass wenn du vom Pferd in den Schlamm fällst, der Schlamm so weit spritzt, dass er in mein Gesicht landet. Ansonsten werde ich dir jetzt schon einmal den ultimativen Trostspruch zukommen lassen: Brandon, Leid stärkt den Charakter.“ 

Seine Schulter brannte an der Stelle, wo sie ihn berührte, auch wenn Aryana nur locker darauf geklopft hatte. Er sehnte sich nach jeder Berührung und Aufmerksamkeit, die sie ihn gab, auch wenn sie nur spottete. „Aryana, du bist so weise und witzig“, spottete Brandon zurück. 

Zufrieden lächelnd lehnte sich Aryana nach hinten und setzte sich wieder hin. Sie saß neben Lyanna und Benjen. „Ja, ich weiß“, meinte sie freudig. „Danke, dass es dir aufgefallen ist.“

Robert war immer noch dabei zu lachen und zeigte auf ihn. „Du hast gegen sie verloren. Über zweihundertmal. Sie sieht aus als könnte sie nicht einmal ein Schwert hochheben.“

Bevor Brandon dazu kam, den besten Freund seines Bruders Ned eine runterzuhauen, da stand Benjen auf und rief aufgeregt: „Aryana ist stärker als jeder Mann. Auch du. Sie hat vorhin Ser Oswell von der Königsgarde im Schwertkampf besiegt! Ich habe es gesehen!“

Verdutzt sahen alle von Benjen zu Aryana, die seinem kleinen Bruder beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Benjen. Es ist zwar nett dass du mich verteidigst, aber das musst du nicht. Das andere einen unterschätzen ist immer etwas Gutes. Arroganz ist eine Schwäche.“ „Was bist dann du?“, fragte Brandon heiter und versuchte damit die Stimmung zu lockern. „Selbstbewusst“, antwortete Aryana lächelnd. 

„Die ersten Duelle beginnen“, erinnerte Jon Arryn sie und Brandon schwang sofort auf sein Pferd. Robert und er waren eine der ersten, die dran waren. Der erste Tag würde einfach werden. Seine anstehenden Gegner würde er bisher noch leicht überwältigen können. „Wünsch mir Viel Glück“, bat er Aryana. Er wusste dass er ihre Gunst nicht tragen konnte. Aryana besaß nicht sowas wie ein Taschentuch und außerdem musste er bereits die Gunst seiner Verlobten Catelyn tragen. „Viel Glück“, sagte Aryana und das schmale Lächeln reichte ihm. 

Aryanas Lächeln beflügelte ihn im jedem Duell und er stieß jedem seiner Gegner mit einer Lanze vom Pferd. Sogar einen Ritter aus dem Haus Tyrell. Auch Robert Baratheon bestand alle seine Duelle und kam am Ende lächelnd auf Lyanna zu, die aussah als würde sie eine Grimasse machen. Vater hatte ihr befohlen ihm ihr Tuch als Gunst zu geben, wie er es bei Brandon getan hatte, der Catelyn hatte fragen müssen. 

Es war ein schreckliches Schicksal ihrer Geburt, dass sie denjenigen heiraten mussten, den ihre Eltern für sie bestimmten. Lyanna wollte das nicht und er wollte das auch nicht. Catelyn war ein Kind, auch wenn sie junge Dame spielte und an ihr war nichts Reizbares. Er hatte Barbra Ryswell gemocht und er liebte Aryana Schnee. Das waren tolle Mädchen, die es lohnten sie zu heiraten. So hätte er eine spannende Ehe. Ashara Dayn war reizvoll. Sie war eine Schönheit, aber wie Aryana ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, sollte er seinen Bruder nicht im Weg stehen. 

Als er von seinem Pferd stieg, schlug ihn jemand gegen seine Schulter. „Eure Schwester ist wirklich stark. Wird sie später als eure Waffenmeisterin dienen oder habt ihr vor sie nach Königsmund zu schicken? Prinz Rhaegar würde sie bestimmt in seine Königsgarde aufnehmen.“

Verwirrt drehte er sich um und sah einen Ritter mit weißem Umhang. Ein Ritter der Königsgarde, Ser Oswell. „Meine Schwester? Falls ihr Aryana meint, sie ist nicht meine Schwester.“

Ser Oswell lachte laut, als Antwort auf seine ehrlichen Worte. „Natürlich ist sie das nicht. Aber sag ihr das. Prinz Rhaegar hätte kein Problem damit sie zum Ritter zu schlagen.“ Brandons Augen verengten sich automatisch. Er hasste diesen Mann, der behauptete Aryana sei seine Schwester. „Aber Aryana hätte ein Problem damit. Sie hält nichts von Turnieren oder Rittern. Außerdem ist sie eine Nordländerin, das heißt sie folgt den Alten Göttern.“

Zumindest sah Ser Oswell nicht mehr so selbstzufrieden aus. Er sollte sich nicht so aufblasen. Alle seine Geschwister hatten heute verloren. „Wie ihr sagt. Übermittelt ihr das Angebot trotzdem. Es ist ernst gemeint. Prinz Rhaegar hat vorhin darüber gesprochen.“

Damit ging Ser Oswell. Brandon übergab sein Pferd an seinen Knappen und ging zu dem Lager zurück, in das seine Familie bereits zurückgekehrt war. Er legte nicht einmal seine Rüstung ab, bevor er zu seinen Vater trat. „Vater, ich muss dich etwas fragen“, sagte er bestimmt und eine gefährliche Angst erfasste sein Herz. Es durfte nicht wahr sein. Fragend wandte sich Lord Stark ihm zu. „Ist Aryana meine Schwester?“

Die Sekunden die verstrichen waren so lang, obwohl die Antwort seines Vaters nicht lange auf sich warten ließ: „Ja.“

Sein Herz schmerzte und fassungslos, sah er den Mann, der ihn erzogen hatte. „Aber… sie… und Mutter… ich…“ Er hörte sich an wie Ned, der vor einem Mädchen stand. „Ich liebe sie“, sprach er hilflos aus. „Ich liebe Aryana.“

„Natürlich tust du das“, antwortete sein Vater. „Sie ist deine Schwester. Du fühlst dich mit ihr verbunden.“

Brandon wollte das nicht bestreiten, aber… Er sah zu Aryana hinüber, die mit Benjen trainierte, während Lyanna und Ned ihnen zusahen. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich mit Aryana verbunden. Sie war ihnen so ähnlich. Sie sah ihnen auch ähnlich, obwohl er das erst jetzt begriff. Aryana sah aus wie ihre Schwester Lyanna. Obwohl es noch einfacher zu sagen wäre, dass sie wie eine weibliche Version von Ned aussah. Die beiden hatten sogar dieselbe Frisur. 

Sein Herz schmerzte bei ihren Anblick und füllte sich gleichzeitig mit Glück. Er liebte Aryana, aber… er durfte sie nicht so lieben wie bisher. Sie war seine Schwester und er konnte sie niemals heiraten. Natürlich konnte er sie niemals heiraten. Das Gefühl brachte ihn fast zum weinen. Er hatte gedacht, dass er die perfekte Frau für sich gefunden hatte. Aber am Ende, da war sie kein Ausweg. Aryana war seine Schwester und er würde Catelyn Tully heiraten müssen. 

Alle Leidenschaft verflog, als er ihm das klar wurde. Aber deswegen tat es nicht weniger weh. Er wendete sich von seinen Vater ab und sagte: „Ich hab eine Nachricht, die ich ihr von Prinz Rhaegar ausrichten soll.“ Damit ging er zu seinen Geschwistern hinüber und hoffte ihr eine Nachricht zu überbringen, die sie zum Lachen bringen würde, damit er wieder lachen konnte.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Hauptfigur ist Arya Stark in ihrer neuen Identität Aryana Schnee. Keines der Kapitel ist aus ihrer Sicht und wird es auch nie sein. 
> 
> Ich werde Arya in einem sehr modernen Umgang mit den Charakteren darstellen. Zum einen, weil ich ihr solches Verhalten wirklich zutraue, zum anderen, weil es einen interessanten Witz in die Geschichte bringt und wo wäre sowas besser möglich, als in einer fantasievollen Geschichte.


End file.
